


(W)holesome

by Cumvore, Slither-the-least (baeberiibungh)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Come Eating, Come Slut Dean, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, Filthy, Fist Punching, Fisting, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Rosebud - Freeform, Rough Sex, Throat Fucking, Unsafe Sex, gape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumvore/pseuds/Cumvore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/Slither-the-least
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a good boy, everyone knows that. Castiel knows it different…</p>
            </blockquote>





	(W)holesome

Mrs. Novak watched as Dean, the elder Winchester boy mow the Winchester lawn very efficiently. Not only did he do his own yard regularly, but did the yards of old Mrs. Marfley and Pettie Harmorek’s, Mrs. Marfley on account of her being too old to do it and Pettie being too busy with her children, foster, adopted and own in addition to her job as a high school teacher. Peter Harmorek worked in another city and Dean acted as a surrogate big brother to the whole bunch of rugrats, making sure they were doing well in their schools. Dean worked part time at the roadhouse, a diner some distance away from the living area, but the Ellen was tough and looked after the boy well.

Dean was the same age as Castiel, her youngest, but Mrs. Novak had to pull and push him into doing his chores. Michael took out the trash, Gabriel bought the groceries, but Castiel just smoked his cigarettes that didn’t have butts and kept to his bed, descending from his room only to eat, and on some random nights go out and come late, reeking of booze and more, stench of manhood perhaps. Michael and Gabriel both tried to talk him into being more proactive, but Castiel was just a lazy boy and god knew what he would do with his life. And every time Mrs. Novak saw Dean go on his way, beaming his sunny smile at whoever crossed his path, she couldn’t help but wish that Castiel were more like Dean.

Castiel was lying on his bed, his pants open so that a thatch of pubic hair peeked out. He was not wearing any underwear. His socked feet were on the wall as he played a game in his mobile, eyes a bit red as he squinted at the screen in his dark room. Suddenly, he got a message. It was from a number that Castiel knew by heart but did not save in his mobile. There was just one word in the message and as soon as got it, he got up from the bed, a crooked smile on his face. He would need to scope out the place well and carry the necessary supplies. Castiel rummaged in his drawer till he came up with his stash. He pulled a few big bills off the roll, a few smaller ones and checking the message once again, deleted it and headed out, avoiding his mother.

The message had read ‘Tonight’.

He started walking, his hoodie pulled over his head, his steps slow and languid. As he passed the Winchesters, he heard Dean call out, “I will be late mom, the movie is long, and then we are going to get something to eat.” There was the cheerful assent of Mary Winchester, a holler of a squeaky voice from Sam and then the thwamp of a door closing. Castiel kept waking, head down, not too fast, not too slow and another set of footsteps started following. Castiel did not change his pace, and the other set of footsteps started to gain on him till suddenly a hand wrapped around Castiel’s waist from behind. They were far from their homes, and the streetlights were not always working on this road, so Castiel put his hand in Dean’s hair and tugged.

A small whimper escaped from Dean’s lips, his eyes closed on it’s own and he bowed his head back, letting Castiel direct his steps with the hand in his hair that kept clenching and unclenching. Dean turned his face and nuzzled at Castiel’s cheek, while Castiel puffed at the cigarette he was holding in his other hand, his hoodie pocket heavy with essentials. They were heading to Esteban’s. It was a dirty hole of dusty beer bottles, and tasteless food. But it was never empty. No one got carded there. And no one came away unsatisfied. People who need to know knew about it and those who knew kept it in public ignorance. It had a special place in the town, a secret sore that festered nicely among the begonias and prayer circles and that’s how they liked it.

The middle ‘e’ of Esteban’s had fizzled out many years ago, so now it just read East_ban. Crowley, one of the regular regulars insisted that it was ironical and ranted about the patois of the sign. No one gave him much mind. He was not the attraction after all. No, that was the boys and girls and men and women who went there to get out of their mind, not minding the sinful display they made as they were joyously ruined on dirty cum stained carpets, surrounded by old and young perverts who are looking for pieces of meat to use. Dean was one of those, one of the locals actually and one of the absolute favourite. Dean covered in come, and asking for more was a picture worthy at the Louvre Crowley insisted.

When Castiel and Dean stepped in, there were about a dozen of patrons sitting amicably while they knocked back beers and munched on peanuts. No one stared when the young boys, too young to be there at least, headed to the line of toilets at the back. There were four stalls. One was broken, one worked ok, one worked barely and the last was missing the toilet entirely. Castiel opened the door to the last one, pushed Dean in and then walked out. He walked up to the bartender, pushed the bills towards him only to be handed a paper bound packet. He talked with him some more and then headed back to the toilet. Castiel opened the door, slid in and then saw Dean keening on the dirty floor, his face flushed and eyes glittering.

Castiel leaned over and kissed him, long and hard, hand back in his hair, as he pulled and pushed Dean into the position he wanted. There was a hole cut in the wall of the stall and Castiel placed Dean so that his face leveled with the hole. He pulled Dean’s hand’s from his side to put them on the wall so that he was leveling half his weight on the wooden wall. Next, Castiel opened Dean’s pants, pulled them down to his thigh and opened the small package the bartender had handed over. In it was a bottle of lube, poppers, a pair of thin latex gloves and a packet of wet wipes. Castiel got the lube and put the rest of the stuff down by his feet. Castiel opened his own jeans, slicked his cock and shoved in Dean’s ass with just a perfunctory pass of fingers and lube.

A groan was punched out of Dean at the sudden intrusion, but he just pushed back more. Castiel heard the sound of footsteps coming over, so placed back his hand in Dean’s hair and pulled so then when a cock pressed at the hole, Dean was in ample position to lick and suck at it, while Castiel thrust his hips in increasingly violent thrusts till he came with a shudder. Castiel kept his cock in Dean’s ass till he went fully soft. Only then did he pull out to start fingering at the mess. He kept pushing in the come as it slipped out while Dean sucked and swallowed and gagged on stranger cock. Most of the cocks were big, making Dean struggle to swallow around them, to deep throat them nicely, but he gave his best to each cock while Cas continued fingering him.

By the time everyone was done throat fucking Dean, Castiel had fucked Dean one more time and was pushing in four fingers into Dean’s ass. Dean was breathing loudly, his head bowed, his forehead almost touching the dirty floor, cum drizzled on his face, his neck, chest and shirt. His jaw hurt in tandem to the throb of spiking pain from his ass as Castiel pushed more and more of his hand in Dean’s ass. He had used a bit more of lube, but Castiel was essentially fisting Dean with the remains of his own spend. Dean’s skin was buzzing, the taste of come permeating his taste buds to the back of his throats. He knew each cock he had just taken, having taken each of them before, but he had no idea which one belonged to whom.

Castiel pulled one of the small popper bottles, made Dean sniff it and then set to work in earnest. He rolled his wrists, pushed in his thumb and then he was in, the silky heat of the wet folds of Dean’s ass sucking at his hand, making him want to push and push till he could maybe feel Dean’s face from the inside. It was just a random thought and as much as Castiel loved using Dean and watching him being used, he never wanted to irreparably damage Dean in any way. Other than his ass that is. Castiel twisted his hand in Dean and Dean chocked and whimpered. There were tears in his eyes, Castiel knew that, but he had to open Dean well for the next part too. He rubbed at the edges of the thick asslips, because that is how much Dean been fisted and felt this elation fill his mind. 

Castiel pulled out his hand and then made Dean stand on shaky legs. Castiel kissed Dean’s brow and pulled him out of the toilets, his pants at his thighs. An armchair has already been placed in the middle of the room. Castiel carried Dean to it and arranged him so that his head rested on the back of the chair and his knees pushed at the sides of the, leaving his puffy ass at the perfect height for Castiel to resume fisting him. This time Castiel covered his hand in lube and then started pushing, his hand going in easily enough after the prep in the toilet. Dean clutched at the arms of the chair, felt the heat of Castiel’s one hand on his back and the movements of the other inside him and slowly let go, letting Castiel take over completely.

Castiel fisted him for a few minutes before starting to punch fist his asshole. Dean was completely gone by then, drool gathering at the edge of his lips as his eyes rolled back at the pain-pleasure-want-need of the action. Castiel fisted Dean till Dean came. The spectators were mesmerized, looking at Dean and Castiel. The rule was that they could not touch Dean outside of the toilets and Dean was never alone in the toilets. Castiel was always with him, always. But they could not stop jerking themselves off to the beautiful sight, of the beautiful boy actually coming on the hand in his ass, punching into his guts and he had come from it, drawling out some weird kind of name at the ejaculate.

Castiel pulled his hand out and draped himself over Dean’s back, rubbing his chest and whispering things into his ears till Dean came back to himself. Castiel then washed his hands very well, made Dean rink a bottle of water and nibble at a granola bar. Dean stayed quite unlike when he was sucking cock and getting fisted, holding onto Castiel’s hoodie with one hand as he slumped in the chair, in which Castiel was sitting too. The last call was declared, everyone came in their hands and wiped off with napkins which they threw onto the floor. When Erek started switching off the lights one by one, Castiel pulled Dean up, put on his pants after cleaning his face and ass of come and lube and walked him out.

When the blinking sign was also switched off, Dean hugged Castiel and kept hugging him for a long time. Castiel just rubbed his back and pulled on his hair, grounding him into the moment, bringing him out of his headspace. It was Dean who pushed away from the hug only to lean back in and give a soft and chaste kiss to Dean. It was at odds with how he was pimped out hours ago and had his ass opened before other people, but for Castiel, that kiss was as precious as the thrust Dean placed on Castiel to do this and keep him safe. It was worth the life that could not acknowledge what the other meant to one in the open daylight. It was worth just to see the other smile at something even when one could not touch. It was worth it, he was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so it got a bit mushy at the end, bt, it is love mush so don't mind.  
> Please give Kudos if you liked.  
> Please Comment if you liked more.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
